Breakdown
Mitchell Archer was the secret identity of the electrically powered Flashfire, one of the teenaged Heroes who operated in Paradigm as the Centurions in the 1980s and early 1990's. He joined the Centurions as a founding member soon after the emergence of his powers in 1981. While most of his teammates aged as normal, moving on to other teams or solo careers, Flashfire only aged about one year per six after the activation of his powers, and stayed on as a field leader and sort of mentor until he disappeared from public view in 1982. Mitchell re-emerged after the Advent takeover, aged to his mid-20's with new powers and with a new codename, Breakdown. He had in fact been living and aging as a normal for the past 10 years until an electrical accident recharged his powers and restored most of his memory, though the time between 1992 and 2005 when he was found without his memory and assumed to be simply another injured bystander of a superhuman fight is still a mystery. Breakdown's identity as Mitchell Archer is open, however it is not common knowledge that he was Flashfire. Breakdown served for some time with the Heroes Unlimited before leaving to uncover the secrets of his missing time. He has not yet spoken of what he has (or hasn't) found to the team or to Cleopatra. There are rumors among the best informed in the powered community that it might have had something to do with the Firewing. Personality/Motivation Mitch is a good face in public, but tends to keep to himself in private. He is quiet and tactical, generally speaking for dramatic effect or to direct teammates. He is deeply bothered by his missing time and is easily distracted by leads and hints to his lost past. Breakdown is still a bit of a daredevil, and his abilities let him take a lot of risks. This gives him a certain cocky arrogance, and he likes to point out flaws in an opponent's plan and taunt them when they fail to counter his abilities. Having been tutored under the greats of the Society during their last years before retirement, Breakdown still operates much like they would, with a strong moral code but also perfectly willing to break some teeth to make a point. Breakdown won't kill, but he is not above making an opponent think he would. He has become a bit addicted to energy drinks. His boosted metabolism has demands! Quote "Are you done? Yes? Then why don't you have a seat." Powers/Tactics Mutant/Unknown Breakdown's alteration by an unknown group has completely changed the nature of his mutant powers. Breakdown is able to actively suppress electrical and chemical reactions by slowing electron flow at the atomic level. Though not always complete, it can have the effect of reducing superpowers to harmless levels, extinguishing fires, causing combustion engines to stall and firearms to misfire. With touch contact he can suppress a body's electrical activity to induce unconsciousness or even stop a heart. He can extend a weaker version of this power into an area to reduce the effectiveness of projected energy attacks and shield allies. Breakdown has moderate superhuman strength and an enhanced metabolism that allows him to heal from injuries at 10 times the normal rate. He ages at 1/8th the normal rate so long as his powers are active, and is unaffected by hard radiation and all natural diseases and ailments. Breakdown is able to glide by interacting with the Earth's magnetic field. He uses this ability along with parkour skills to achieve the high ground against opponents. He can also use this effect to mitigate most of the knockback induced by powerful attacks. Alterations to Breakdown's brain has hardened him somewhat against mind attacks. Breakdown is a competent physical combatant, and will close the distance with opponents once their powers are suppressed. He has worked with several teams and is an excellent tactician and field commander, coordinating powers and attack timing for the team. Appearance Mitchell is 5'11" with an athletic build. His light brown hair is curly and cut to a short and only slightly unruly mop. He has a certain presence that is obvious in or out of uniform. Breakdown wears a white leather riding jacket over a silvery mesh armored bodysuit, with reinforced gloves and boots. He wears non-concealing headgear with communications, and a utility belt with a line launcher, extra cord, and plenty of flexicuffs. Category:Heroes Category:Characters